The Light of Notre Dame: The Lost Chapter
by SuraneSpiral
Summary: The night Terra and Surane made love in Notre Dame. LEMON! Not for children... this is rated M for a reason!


**So... how's it going...**

**Here it is... the lost chapter... rated M for mature...for a reason...**

**So... the setting is in chapter 9 when the lovebirds have their first kiss and we will find out how it moves on from there**

**And just a small thing, Patience is a virtue... just sayin..**

* * *

><p>Surane held his bare hand and caressed it. The palms were unusually soft to the touch and getting a tad sweaty at contact. She looked back into his eyes again, finding comfort in the ocean color. Terra leaned into her face and pressed his lips against hers.<p>

They pressed their faces against each other. Time seemed to stop all around them. The lantern on the table ran out of oil and faded slowly into the dark of the night. With the fading light came this strange urge. The Darkness in Terra's heart transformed into a weird emotion, like he had to hold Surane to keep her there with him. It was a fear of loneliness returned. Surane felt a lustful push from her heart and she moved her hands to the back of his head. She knew this feeling before but this time she wanted more.

In her earlier days as a gypsy, many men paid her vast amounts of gold to have a night with them. None of these deals ever went through though. When they would get to this state of pure lust, she would shy away from them and run for it. Surane felt the lust this time, and the love. She felt his arms hold her around her stomach and pressed the bodies closer to another. There was no way she would shy from Terra tonight.

"Surane?" Terra spoke.

"Hmm?" Surane responded in bliss.

"I... um don't know what to do..."

"Do what you feel is right."

"But, would you be okay with it?" he asked, meekly.

Surane looked up at him and held his face. He felt a bit more confident looking into her dark black eyes. She kissed his chin and stood up, taking him with her.

"Let's go to your bed. I'll help you." she finally replied.

"You've done this before?" he asked, slightly disappointed.

"Not entirely." she quickly said.

He didn't understand what that meant, but he didn't care in the end. As long as one of them knew what to do, it should go well. Terra led her through the darkness and into his bedroom. Surane found three candles in his room and she lit them. Terra stood there and watched her awkwardly.

"Terra, come here." she finally said.

He walked over to her. She had her back turned to him and he noticed her black corset was no longer on her body. In fact, it was on the floor next to her. Terra swallowed loudly, thinking about how she looked without the corset supporting her...chest. Surane turned and faced him. Sure enough, her breasts were more visible. The nipples were peaking a little in the fabric.

Surane took his hand and placed it on the rim of her shirt. Terra's eyes bulged slightly. Her breasts were the size of two fully grown grapefruits. The only thing separating him from them was the flimsy shirt. He slowly lowered the collar touched her breast. Surane sighed because of how cold his hand was.

"Terra, it's okay if you touch me. I'm scared too, so you aren't alone." she assured him.

Terra carefully pulled the shirt off of her torso and looked at her exposed chest. She did look slightly nervous. Terra hugged her again and kissed her beautiful lips. Surane kissed back and carefully took off his shirt. Terra sat down on the bed and gently pulled her along. She smiled warmly at him and continued undressing herself. He sat back and watched the display, extremely tempted to touch every part of her body, especially the part between her legs.

"Surane, you're so beautiful." He said breathless.

"Thank you. Your chest looks nice too."

Surane wasn't being sarcastic. He was very nicely built. She really wanted to see more of him, especially since the little bulge in his pants wanted to see her too. It was rough going slow, but Terra was new to this. She respected his wishes.

Terra saw a worried look in her eyes. It seemed to be directed to his lower body and he quickly solved the problem. Once the pants were gone, only one piece of fabric separated her from his member. He touched himself and felt a strange pleasure growing inside. Surane took his hand away from the member and kissed his sweaty palm. Terra couldn't imagine how it would feel if she kissed the member instead.

"Where do I put it?" he sighed.

Surane looked up at him and placed his hand between her legs. His fingers explored the area and found a wet hole. She sighed when he discovered the hole. Terra immediately removed his hand and looked at her.

"It's ok. I'm supposed to do that. You gave me the feeling, that you got when you touched your member." she informed him.

Terra nodded back. As long as he didn't hurt her, he would keep going. Surane smiled at him innocently and kissed him. A spark ignited between them. He kissed her harder. Surane pulled his face closer to her and kissed him harshly. It was a combination of this rough kissing and both of them being naked that set Terra off. He needed to get his member inside that hole and fast.

Surane continued kissing him as she pulled his body on top of her. Terra removed his last piece of clothing and followed her down. It was beautiful bliss. Every kiss was a firecracker and every body movement felt as fluid as waves in the ocean. And he hadn't even intercoursed her yet!

The gypsy spreaded her legs apart and helped him guide the throbbing member into her hole. Once they made contact, both of them yelled out in passion. Surane held back her gasps of pain as he hit her viginity wall. Terra saw the pained look on her face and caressed her face.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it's supposed to. You need to break the wall down and it will be much easier for both of us." she cried.

Ok, Terra need to break the wall. But how? He leaned forward and forced more of his member inside the hole. Surane gasped in pain from his gigantic size. Terra backed off a little and he felt the overtaking pleasure form in his member. He didn't want to hurt her but it was the only way he could think of at the second. Carefully, he rocked into her body back and forth. The feeling exploded within both of them. Terra picked up speed with every push and pull. Surane kept up a rhythem with him, timing his thrusts perfectly. They moaned loud enough to almost wake Aqua, Ven and Eraqus.

"Terra..." Surane spoke weakly.

"I feel something..." Terra warned.

"Keep going. I feel it too."

Every passionate thrust rocked the both of them. He didn't want to stop now, he almost broke her wall. Surane pushed herself on his member and finally her viginity wall broke. She cried out in pain, but kept riding his member, encouraging him to keep going. Terra obeyed her wishes and tried to speed up. He felt something big was coming and it had to get out soon. Finally, the thing was about to come out. Surane felt herself cum a little early, her body preparing for him.

After a few seconds, both of them orgasmed. They yelled out in pure passion. It was the most intense adrenaline rush either of them had felt. Terra collapsed on top of her after emptying his cum in her hole. His heavy breathing tickled her ear. Surane kissed his cheek and carefully pulled his limp member out of herself. Terra smiled at her and caressed her cheek. She switched their positions so she was laying on top of him and fell asleep.

Terra watched the candles go out in his room one by one. He enjoyed feeling Surane's breathing on his chest and fell asleep soon after her.

They loved each other and at this moment, they would admit it to the world. But for now, they slept in the same bed.

But don't worry, Terra will finish the wooden figure in the morning...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is... I had a few different scenarios to do this by but I liked this one the best...<strong>

**And so, I leave you... please read my other stories or leave a review...or both...**

**Thank you!**


End file.
